Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version. Profile Camilla is the second eldest child of the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of the king and a concubine. Eventually, Camilla received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Luna and Belka. Birthright While it is possible to kill Camilla, neither she nor Leo have scripted deaths and it is possible to keep them alive to the end. If she and Leo live, they appear in the end of the Birthright route, after Garon's defeat and Azura's death. Camilla decides to abdicate the throne in favor of Leo, believing he would make the better ruler. Conquest After the Nohrian Army defeats Hinoka, Camilla threatens to kill Hinoka if she does anything that would harm the Avatar. Invisible Kingdom Camilla appears in Chapter 12, having been ordered by Garon to kill the Avatar or be executed herself. Despite her love for the Avatar, she resolves to kill her sibling herself, but is defeated while trying to do so. She requests that the Avatar be the one to kill her, and is surprised when the Avatar instead explains their situation and offers her the chance to join their forces (over Takumi's protests). While she is not convinced by Flora's claims that the Avatar is a hero of legend, she joins them nonetheless out of faith in the Avatar. Personality Camilla bonded especially well with the Avatar, caring for them when they were younger and generally acting in a motherly fashion, occasionally to the Avatar's embarrassment. She shows deep concern about them and is more than willing to kill anyone who would threaten them or her family. By contrast, she is merciless towards her foes and can often come off as cruel when angered. She enjoys bathing the most. Her birthday is November 30th. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Invisible Kingdom Chapter 12= As an enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 13 - Unyielding Spirit |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benoit *Arthur *Lazward *Odin *Zero *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Flannel *Ryoma (3rd path only) *Takumi (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Elise *Luna *Belka *Azura *Hinoka (3rd path only) *Camilla's child Class Sets *'Base Class': Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight *'Secondary Class': Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Buddy Class': **Luna - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight **Hinoka or Azura - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Elise - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist *'Marriage Class': **Takumi - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Silas - Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin and Great Knight **Arthur or Flannel - Fighter - Promotes to Berserker and Hero **Avatar* - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Benoit - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Avatar* - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Lazward - Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight **Kaze - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer **Avatar* - Oni Savage - Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith **Jakob - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Zero - Outlaw - Promotes to Adventurer and Bow Knight **Avatar* - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Avatar* - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Exorcist **Ryoma - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master **Avatar* - Spellcaster - Promotes to Exorcist and Basara *'Note' - The Avatar will give Camilla this class only if it is his secondary class. He can also give any of the classes above if that is his secondary class. Etymology Camilla ultimately originates as the feminine of camillus, a term for a youth serving as acolyte in the ritual of ancient Roman religion, which may ultimately be of Etruscan origin. Trivia *Camilla shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. Gallery File:Hinoka and Camilla.jpg|Artwork of Hinoka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Camilla2.png|Camilla in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Camilla Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Camilla in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. Kamui's Choice.png|Camilla during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 File:FEF Camilla.gif|Camilla during a cutscene Camilla_feif.jpg|Camilla during Kamui's decision in chapter 6 Camilla portrait.png|Camilla's portrait File:FEF Camilla My Room Model.png|Camilla's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters